Hetalia: Northernlands Edition
Hetalia: Northernland Edition (or simply Northernlands Hetalia) is an unofficial spinoff of the popular Japanese manga/anime Hetalia. ''Its characters are personifications of the nations in Northernlands. The Northernlands Hetalia universe exists in three different mediums: a roleplay open to the region, a series of short stories written by Republic Of Canador, and an in character manga series written in Kanadorika. Origin Northernlands Hetalia can trace its origins to a similar thread created by Republic of Canador's original account, Union of Canadorian Socialists Republic. The thread was based on the same concept as Northernlands Hetalia, only using the nations of the region ISSU. In August of 2015, Republic of Canador created a Hetalia character based off of his nation of Kanadorika. Other nations followed suit and created their own characters, which Republic of Canador collected in a Factbook entry. on January 22, 2016 Republic of Canador authored the region's first Hetalia thread, titled Northernlands Hetalia Thread!. ''The thread was posted in the NationStates subforum of NationStates forum. Concept Characters Iverik Empire (Main Article Iverik Empire Character) Iverik is a very strong but mentally unstable nation. He has both schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, and as a result, he must live through one of his two personas. Iverik's first persona is that of a weak and submissive man. He is completely unaware of the outside world around him and has delusions that he is being pursued by a demon. Iverik's other persona is a dominating and sadistic man who can subconsciously manipulate Iverik and the first persona even when it is not directly in control of his body. The second persona is constantly paranoid about maintaining its power over Iverik, and will inflict self bodily harm if it believes that it is loosing control over his body. Kanadorika (Main Article Kanadorika Character) Kanadorika is a female nation who tends to distance herself from the other nations in the region. She is a rather mysterious person, and when she does appear with others, she has a very antisocial and observant demeanor. When provoked, however, Kanadorika can overpower even the strongest of nations. She generally views other nations with mistrust, and at times even feels disgusted by their actions and supposed incompetence. Brother Ordoxia (Main Article Brother Ordoxia) Sister Ordoxia (Main Article Sister Ordoxia) Reichsmerica (Main Article Reichsmerica Character) Russlavia (Main Article Russlavia Character) Suvorovskaya (Main Article Suvorovskaya Character) Suvorovskaya is a rather tall, 198-200 cm in height with a long dark grey trench coat coming down to his ankles. He wears forest green cargo pants that go into his military regulation mountain boots going up to his mid-shin, the left boot has a knife attached that tilts forward from his leg and is easily pulled out with a tension release that pulls out from his body. His shirt is a grey long sleeve affair with a forest green military vest over the top, and at his hip is an old Suvorovskayan hand-and-a-half (bastard) war sabre (aka-Serebro Klyk) which is mostly ceremonial but also functional. He has a green cloth around his neck and his face is that of a man in his mid 30s with a scar that runs diagonal from his mid forehead starting at his widow's peak to his right cheekbone and bisected by his right eye. Tropico (Main Article Tropico Character) Tropico used to be poor, barely being able to feed herself. She used to live as a subtenant in the house she used to own, after being forced to sell it to her fat round boss who as she later discovered deliberetly brought her in that situation. At one point when she couldn't take it anymore, she forced him to give her back her property with a gun, after which he ran away and she never seen him again. Yegarov (Main Article Yegarov Character) Yegarov is a relatively tall and slim woman, standing tall at 184-185 cm and weighting in at around 77 kilograms. Her standard wear is usually a taupe brown or oxblood trench coat which extends to the knees, a dark blue beret with a mostly desaturated red star attached on the front, taupe brown boots which are about a dozen centimeters below the knee, thick brown leggings below that, and white leather dress gloves which end below the wrist. Attached to her waist is the sheath for her personal shashka sabre which can be used for both ceremonial purposes and combat. In addition, Yegarov also has a modern Russlav pistol holstered for self-defense.